This World I Know
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: Contest entry for Silver Moon Droplet's AxelKairi pairing. Sequel to All Through the Night. Sora and Kairi are fighting and it results in Kairi growing up.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the places, or characters mentioned. I own the plot line, but it is a contest entry for Silver Moon Droplet's Kairi and Axel pairing. It is also the sequel to All Through the Night. The title is the song which was the inspiration for the beach scene between the two. **

**Warning, the contest wanted nothing under T, and wanted sexy, so it as sexy as was fitting as possible for the story. **


	2. This World I Know

Kairi crossed her arms and huffed exasperated at Sora.

"Look Kairi, look at them." Kairi looked at what Sora was pointing to.

Well not really a what. If it were a 'what' he were pointing to, than it might have been the crisp white linen tablecloths which now covered the tables. Or it might have been the gold painted bronze candelabras that stood their sentries' posts waiting to be lit to guard against the darkness. Or perhaps it might have even been the new metal dishes, which still had a shine to them, as they had been brought back most recently from Cloud and Axel's last trip. Eri had refused to leave Namine, so Axel and Cloud had gone out, buying curtains, and silks and a few frills for the ball. The ball Kairi had been planning for about eight months now. Of course he could also have meant the large crystal chandelier, or maybe even the many cleaned tapestries that hung covering the blue-grey stones of the castle. The elongated tables and benches were a possibility, some having recently been repaired with timber from the ominous woods outside their walls. He could have even been easily discussing the new heavy drape curtains that were of velvet texture and deep crimson color. But alas, none of this was being discussed or looked at. No, because what Sora was referring to was not a 'what' but a 'whom', and in this case the whom was Eri and Namine.

Eri who was now wearing a lighter than navy but darker shade of normal blue, and Namine who was wearing not her usual white dress, but one just like it in a soft baby blue. Prior to Eri, she had been depressed and introvert, not talking to anyone. Now, she was happy and you could see it in everything. Her drawings seemed to possess a life of their own now, and she walked with an air of being on a cloud. They enjoyed themselves more thoroughly than anyone ever would have guessed, and more than anyone ever had. For neither one had ever experienced real happiness, that they could remember, Eri of course being a clone, had never known real happiness, for he'd spent his whole life with Vexen in Castle Oblivion. And Namine could remember nothing of the past she had left behind. So they had never known real happiness, and now they were truly experiencing it. She leaned in and they kissed, for maybe the fifth time that morning.

"And?"

"And the ball was to help them, but they don't need any, so we don't need to have one."

"But we bought stuff, and we cleaned up the room, what are we going to do with it all if not have the ball.

"They did clean up the ballroom." Cloud pointed out.

"We know," Riku added, "we helped."

"Say, what about a training room?" they looked at Sora. "It's big; we could use it as a training room."

"We could." Riku said.

"A practical thing that." Cloud added. "You always need to train."

"Ahem!" they turned to Kairi. "You all ready have one, and we haven't faced a single threat since _Zexion_" she emphasized his name, "dealt with that man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. "We got there didn't we?"

"But she does have a point." He turned to Riku. "We were slower, which is why if anything we need more speed training outside, we need to be able to get to the horses faster."

"You're right." Sora replied.

"See, you don't even need the ballroom for a training room."

"That doesn't mean we need a ball." Sora replied.

"But it's been planned."

"Well, we told you no, and then just because _Zexion_," Sora now mimicked her emphasizing with his own, "told you so." He looked at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Did you go and ask him behind our backs?"

"No she did not." Sora looked. Zexion had entered the room; he closed the book he was reading.

"Good morning Zexion." Sora said. "What was that you said?"

"Kairi did not ask me, I showed her the room and said she could have the ball after the balcony was built, in case you don't remember Axel telling you so."

"I definitely told them, whether or not they listened, cared, or remember isn't my fault or responsibility." Axel held his arms up and sat down. "Not my job to baby-sit."

"I never said it was." Zexion replied nonchalantly.

"Good." He put his feet on one of the small circular tables; he generally sat at them so h could do just that. He wrapped his hands around his head and looked at the table where Sora, Cloud, Kairi, and Riku sat.

"Why did you ask Kairi if she asked Zexion about the ball in the first place?" he asked eyes closed.

"Because we told her no," Sora answered. Axel's eyes opened and lit up.

"Oh really," he put his feet down and leaned into the table. "And just who are you to tell anyone what to do Sora? Especially when it comes to what they can and can't do in **our** castle." He sat up. "And when I say 'our' I mean Zexion's and my castle, because technically as we are the two last remaining members of the organization alive, the castle is ours. Not yours. And even if by some funny little coincidence, it wasn't ours, we all live here, and a ball is a harmless thing, so I think it would be prudent to ask everyone whether or not they wouldn't mind a ball or a party." He went back to leaning back in his chair, his feet still firmly planted on the floor. "Personally I wouldn't mind one at all."

"You wouldn't?" Kairi asked.

"Not at all, Zexion would even go." He shrugged. "But I absolutely would, _considering_ Zexion and I helped clean out the room specifically for such an event, and we bartered and bought items specifically for the ballroom specifically for the ball." He looked at Sora, Cloud, and Riku. "I hardly think that ribbons, bright blue and violet terrace curtains, white thread embroidered golden tablecloths, and silver serving trays are appropriate and in any way useful or helpful in a training room."

"No." Zexion replied. "But they are required for a ball."

"They were expensive." Cloud said. "We almost couldn't afford the pack mule, but we managed to haggle."

"You see," Kairi reasoned with Sora. "It was very expensive; it would be stupid to waste it."

"It would." He said.

"We could trade it." They turned to Riku. "Surely if they were expensive to acquire then they would be expensive to sell."

"Not necessarily." It was Zexion who spoke; he closed his book once again. "It is a well known fact that what you buy is more expensive than what you can trade it for, generally, there are extremely rare instances, but generally that person will sell it for a much higher price than what you sold it to them for. Not to say that you would not acquire much for it, you could certainly acquire quite a bit for what you traded for." He opened the book once more.

"Then it's settled, we can trade it for things that we'll need." The book slammed closed. Axel suddenly turned the other way, appearing to be fascinated with the table settings, tapestries, or some far away thing.

"No, it is not settled Riku, not at all." He looked at them and suddenly the air was very thick with something. The shadows seemed to be moving abnormally so. It was suddenly hard to breathe almost, as though something had gotten into the air and began filling everyone's lungs and throats. And just as sudden as it had come, it was gone. Zexion stood and put his book down.

"The money that bought the items in question, yes money, came from Axel and me." A surprised sound came from Kairi and she looked at Axel. "So, seeing as how we provided the money for it, we have a say in what is to be done with it."

"Sit down Zexion." Zexion did so and picked up his book.

"I'm all for dishing out money to spend on tradable items, but those items aren't necessarily going to be very good for trading in a few months, which is probably when you'll need them, and if you go and spend them now, you essentially waste money, a luxury that we cannot afford and will not tolerate. Now, you knew that this was in the works, but you didn't say anything until now, well, now is too late, if you don't like the ball, fine, don't go. But don't screw up all of her hard planning, and our hard work because you're not man enough to dance a little bit." he slammed his hands on the table. "So, it's settled then, Kairi is going to have her ball, and if Zexion and I have to dance with all the girls who will be there just so everyone has a good time fine. We'll do it." Zexion looked at Axel with a raised eyebrow.

"We will?" Axel turned to him.

"We will." Zexion nodded.

"We will." Sora stared in disbelief along with Riku at them. Cloud sighed.

"Then I guess we shall indeed have the ball."

"Good." Axel said. "I'm not having one of my good swords go to waste." Kairi blinked.

"Swords?" she looked at him. "Axel, you traded one of your swords for the materials."

"Of course, a ball is expensive, but anything is worth a good party."

"But you love your weapons."

"Hah, Kairi I only use my chakrams, I just collect the rest for fun. I needed to make room anyways, too many of them." He looked at her. "If I'm going to trade something I want to be able to enjoy the fruits of it, it just so happens I love balls."

"I certainly hope you're not applying double meaning in that." Zexion said without looking up in monotone. Axel glowered at him.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to have a sophisticated conversation with a lady."

"In that case you need all the help you can get." Axel's eyebrow twitched.

"Thank you Axel." He turned. Kairi was looking at him with a surprised and adoring face, and he could see the tears unshed in her eyes. His face softened.

"Like I said, I like balls, and you're welcome Kairi." He stood and sighed. "Well come on, seeing as how they're going to be useless, I guess we need to go about and recruit some other people to help us set up the ball." She looked up at him. She smiled.

"Ok."

"Are you coming?" Zexion sighed.

"I suppose, after all, I appear to be the only one aside from Kairi who knows how to put things together."

"I can put things together."

"After you take them apart, and unless you're sewing skills have improved, then I suggest you stay away from the curtains."

"You know you're beginning to get my goat." Axel growled.

"Could you please use a more civilized expression? We are in the presence of a lady."

"Why you little no good bookworm."

"Please, is this all your neandrathalic book of insults can provide, I thought it had at least two pages?" Axel stared at him open mouthed. Zexion smiled. "Axel, have you forgotten how to read?" he mused.

"Why. . . you. . . ." Suddenly they turned abruptly at a strange sound. Kairi was doubled over. . . laughing.

"I'm sorry." She looked up at them. "It's just, you two are so funny." They looked at each other and then at her. She stopped and wiped her eyes. "You two really do like each other don't you?" Axel and Zexion looked at each other. Zexion turned to her.

"One cannot help but find his nature appealing; he has a certain double personality that provides many fascinating hours of companionship." Axel folded his arms and spoke nonchalantly.

"Even though his head is stuffed in a book most of the time, he's a pretty deep guy once you get to know him, and he knows how to have fun; if you can get him away from the books." She nodded.

"Kairi?" she turned. Namine stood there hands clasped behind her back. "Are you going to decorate for the ballroom?"

"Yes." She clapped her hands together.

"Splendid, can Eri and I help?" Kairi smiled.

"Of course."

"Excellent," Eri replied. "So, shall I go around and ask or more people."

"This is enough." Axel said. "If we need more help Zexion's shadows can provide."

Kairi stood on the ladder tying the ribbon into a bow. There were in all twenty chandeliers in the room, and each one was going to have about four large bows on it to hold the flowers. The ribbons would trail across to the side wall and at the right moment they would all be pulled, releasing all the flowers to fall below. She finished tying it and rolled her shoulders. She stepped carefully down each step and upon reaching the floor she stretched.

"Number six on this side done."

"Number seven on this side is almost done." She looked up to the ladder next to her. Axel stood on the third rung from the top; he was too tall to be all the way on the top. Even from the third it appeared to be a bit too tall.

"How's it look Kairi?" She looked up.

"It looks great Axel." She said. He nodded, and proceeded to apply the finishing touches. He climbed down about five steps and just leaped off the ladder only to land gracefully on the floor.

"Wow. Axel, that was amazing."

"Thank you Kairi." He said taking a bow.

"Show off." They turned. Sora and Riku had entered the room.

"Sora, how rude, he's just having fun."

"Don't worry about it; I know jealousy when I smell it." He looked at Sora and Riku. "Have you come to help fix up the room?"

"We were looking for you to apologize." Riku said. "I was anyways." He glanced at Sora. "Sora still thinks we shouldn't have the ball."

"I'm not surprised." Axel said. "What about you?" he asked looking at Riku.

"I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to have a ball, it's just, I don't know if you noticed, but there aren't enough pairs." Kairi tilted her head sideways.

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it Kairi, there's eight guys, Sora, me, Leon, Cloud, Eri, DiZ, Zexion, and Axel; there's only four girls, you, Namine, Yuffie, and Aerith. Namine will be with Eri, you'll probably be with Sora, and Aerith will most likely be with Leon, and Aerith is a woman anyways, so that leaves Yuffie to pick someone to dance with if she goes and if she wants to. But either way, me, Cloud, DiZ, Zexion, and Axel, and four of us will be dancing, alone, if at all. So I just don't know if it's fair to have a ball when there should be couples and there aren't enough."

"Oh, I'm sorry Riku." She hugged him. She stepped back. "Hey, everything's not ready yet, there's still time, we could go and see what Selphie is up to." Riku looked at her.

"Selphie?" he asked confused.

"Yes, Selphie, oh I bet you she would love to go to a ball."

"Hmm, you're right."

"And it's not like all of us will be dancing with the same person all night." Namine replied jumping down from the second step.

"Of course not," Kairi said smiling. "As a matter of fact-" Sora interrupted her.

"I'm not going." She looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not Sora?" she asked looking at him. "Why won't you come?"

"Because I told you I didn't want to have one, I still don't. It's a stupid idea."

"But Sora. . . ."

"So I'll make things a little easier by staying out of the way." Sora turned and walked out of the room. Riku faced the others.

"For some reason he really does not want this ball to happen."

"I picked up on that." Axel said. Kairi sighed dejectedly. Riku started forward.

"I don't know why Kairi, he just doesn't want to go, and he's really angry about the whole thing for some reason." Kairi hung her head.

"What about Destiny Island?" they turned to Namine.

"Hmm?" Kairi asked.

"We have to get to Destiny Island in order to invite Selphie don't we?" Eri asked. Kairi's eyes lit up. She nodded.

"Mhmm," she nodded vigorously.

"The shadows will provide a safe and efficient transport." Zexion said.

"Not to mention," interjected Axel, "the fact that we really don't have any other means to facilitate travel." Zexion raised his eyebrow.

"What do you expect after spending years with you?" Zexion chuckled.

"Really?" they turned to Kairi. "You'll invite Selphie?"

"Of course," Axel replied nonchalantly. "It's only fair, had we known from the beginning what the issue with Riku and the others was, we would have promptly addressed it."

"But I'm the only one who has that issue," Riku objected. "I don't know what it is with everyone else, but I just know that my issue is the fact that there aren't enough girls, or there are too many guys."

"Well it appears that we've managed to decrease things a little bit." Kairi pointed out sourly.

"I'm sorry Kairi." Riku said. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for being such a spoil sport." She turned to the four people behind her. "I really am sorry." Axel came to stand in front of her.

"It isn't your fault. Sora is the one being the spoil sport, and he's trying to ruin it for everyone else." Kairi looked up at him and nodded. He nodded in reply. He walked away towards the back wall. "So, when do we go to get this Selphie?" Kairi giggled.

Destiny Island was a beautiful place, a tropical island paradise. Palm trees, surrounded by warm sands full of colored sea shells and turtle eggs when the season was right. Coconuts were abound as was the milk from them, and with the tide washed up hermit crabs to roll the coconuts into, it was an amusing game for some. Crustaceans of all kinds washed up with the tide and washed back out to the calm seas. The sunsets were bright and glorious hues of pink, purple, and pre abyssal blue. While the sunrises were breathtakingly beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and robin egg blue. Hidden coves and caves made it a child's paradise for playing. But the dock which was rarely pulled up to if ever and the small ignored islands made it a serenely scenic spot for thinking, contemplation, or meditation. Those same spots however ere good for another popular event, letting your feet hang down and dangle in the ocean;which was something Selphie loved to do, and what she was doing right at this moment.

As usual the water was warm; she sat not on a dock, but on a rock and let her feet dangle into the water, looking at the small fish come up to her toes when she kept them very still. She waited and virulently splashed her feet chasing them off. She giggled.

"Where are we?" She turned, who was that? She got up and snuck over the hill to get a look at who had come to the island.

There were three men and two girls. One man was very tall and wore a dark black green robe and strange hair. It was white at the top, then turned to a grey, and then a tie-dye mix of blue, light blue, and purple at and above the tips. He had his arms crossed and looked out over the ocean.

"Well Zexion, I guess this must be it."

"Must be."

The other man was taller and strong looking, with a black robe and spiky red-orange hair. She blinked her eyes repeatedly, it couldn't be.

"Kairi?" it was unbelievable, and yet there she was. Her brown hair was slightly longer, and she was wearing a pink tank top shirt and tight pink pants. She looked; out in the ocean there was a blonde haired girl laughing and splashing water at. . . Riku!

"Kairi, Riku!" she waved her arms and ran down to meet them. Kairi turned.

"Selphie!" she jumped up and down waving her arms. Selphie ran straight to Kairi and they hugged each other.

"Kairi, where have you been?" Kairi stepped back.

"Oh Selphie, it's so good to see you." She hugged her again and stepped back smiling. "I've been at this place called Castle Oblivion, it's a really creepy place but it's not so bad really once you get used to it."

"Really." She looked around Kairi. "Riku!" she ran and hugged him.

"I'm not Riku." She jumped down and tilted her head sideways.

"But, of course you are." Kairi put her hand on Selphie's shoulder.

"It's really complicated Selphie, but basically what you need to know is that this isn't Riku, his name is Eri. I know he looks just like Riku, but his name is Eri."

"You're not Riku?"

"No Selphie, I'm not. Riku is back at Oblivion."

"Oh." She turned. "Who are they?" Kairi stepped forward.

"This is Zexion, and this is Axel, they seem to hate each other, and Axel can seem really mean and rude, but they really like each other and Axel is really nice." Selphie looked at her.

"Ok." She turned to the blonde girl. "Hi, my name is Selphie." She smiled.

"Hello, my name is Namine."

"Hello Namine, do you like to play in the sea?" she nodded. "Me too, do you want to play?" Namine laughed.

"Yes, I would like that very much." She looked out to the sea. "I've never played in the sea before."

"Never?" she questioned incredulously.

"Never Selphie," Namine replied shaking her head. Selphie took her by the hand.

"Come on." They laughed as they went out into the sea.

"Is that what you do here?" Kairi turned to Zexion. "Play in the ocean, is that what you do here?"

"Generally, Sora, Riku, and I used to do it a lot." She looked around the only home she ever knew. "We used to do a lot together before he went to Oblivion."

"Fighting can change a person." She turned to Axel. "Not to mention he probably wants to come back home." She looked at the island.

"I guess I can understand that, this is the only home I can remember, and this place is so beautiful. I miss it sometimes." She looked at them, "But Riku can't come back, and it wouldn't be right to come back here without Riku, what about his parents?" Axel shrugged.

"I do not know." Zexion replied.

"And if he doesn't know, don't expect me to, generally if he doesn't know no one knows." Kairi nodded.

"Kairi." She turned to Eri.

"Yes?" He had an apprehensive look on his face and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I think, for reasons that seem pretty obvious, to me at least, and pretty important to all of us, I think it is wise that we don't alert Selphie's parents or your own to the fact we're here." He hunched his shoulders. "Actually I don't think it's wise for use to go anywhere we do not have to be." Kairi nodded.

"I absolutely agree and understand what you are saying." She smiled. "Besides, I'm sure we can get Selphie to come without her telling her parents exactly where she'll be." Eri sighed relieved.

"Thank goodness, I thought you would be angry."

"Of course not silly," her face changed. "I don't like not seeing my parents, but there isn't really anything I ca do about it, I mean everything that's happened, not even I understand it all. If I don't understand it all, how can I expect them to, the adults I mean? And if we did go to see them, how would we explain we need to go back home?" He shook his head.

"I have no idea." He looked at her. "I'm sorry Kairi." She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, why don't you go play with Namine and Selphie." He nodded and ran out into the ocean.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Axel asked. She turned to him.

"What about you?"

"I think I can handle being by myself for a little bit, I am a big boy after all." He said looking at her. Kairi laughed.

"I guess so." She ran out into the ocean. "Wait for me!" Zexion and Axel stood watching.

"So, do you think we can keep our presence a secret?"

"I'll be sure of it." Zexion said and he disappeared. Axel took point on a large rock; he put his back to it, so that he had a view of the four out in the ocean, and the surrounding area above him. There was even a tide pool near him so that he had a look at the area above the rock. He sat back and pulled out his chakrum just enough that he could reach it if he had to, but not enough that anyone who snuck or walked up to him would be able to see it. It was the perfect tactic when you weren't sure what to expect, really in general.

_Watch yourself Zexion, this place may be a paradise, but one never knows._

Axel wasn't sure what he was worried about; there wasn't really anything to worry about.

"A ball!" she jumped up and down. "Really Kairi, a ball, and you want me to come?"

"Yes, if you want to." She nodded. Then she suddenly looked down.

"But I don't have a dress." Namine put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, you're too small for any of mine, but we can get you one." She looked at Kairi. "Cloud?" Kairi's eyes widened.

"Of course!" she turned to Zexion. "Would that be all right?" He nodded.

"He'd have to trade for it right?" she nodded. Selphie grabbed Kairi's hand, and turned over her shoulder. "Come on Namine." They followed her to her house. They were just outside when Selphie gasped. Zexion stood there. His back was to them and he held his hand out stopping them.

"How did he do that?"

"Zexion travels with shadows." Namine said. Selphie turned to her.

"What is he doing here?" she looked between them and him.

"He typically appears like this when there's trouble." Namine said.

"No trouble this time." They all jumped. Zexion half turned, and looked at them. "I am here to make sure that no one sees you."

"My parents aren't home." Selphie said; she then turned to the two older girls. "When is the ball, I'll have to ask my parents." Zexion fully turned his head now to look at the girls. He looked at Kairi and Namine, they merely nodded in reply.

"Selphie," Kairi bent down a little bit for the sake of the thirteen year old. "This is a big secret, your parents can't know what you're doing, or especially where." She looked at Selphie. Selphie looked at her. There was a long moment of silence as Selphie bit her lip and looked at the sand.

"Selphie," Namine said sadly. She didn't know Selphie personally, but she remembered the fake memories here on Destiny Island. Suddenly her eyes got wide and she looked up at Selphie and Kairi.

"I can tell my parents that I'm going to play at the tree house for a few days." She giggled. "They'll never suspect a thing." They could see Zexion's half smile, they turned at a chuckle. Axel leaned against a tree.

"So it's settled." Selphie said running inside.

"Kids are so cute at that age." Axel mused. He looked at Kairi. "Of course, they get more beautiful as they get older." Kairi looked at him; she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Go inside, and see what the munchkin is up to." He turned away, and half turned back. "I don't mind staying on the island, but let's not stay anywhere near a house too long." Namine looked at Axel suspiciously and followed Kairi inside.

The outside of the house was yellow thatch like a normal family bungalow, and the top was a tougher brown thatch covered by palm leaves lain in a pattern to roll any water off. The inside walls were covered with pictures, photographs, paintings, sketches, and a child's drawings. An occasional tribal or ceremony mask hung on the wall. There were a couple of shelves on which hung knick knacks of various types. The floor was hardwood. The house was separated into five areas that they could see. The entrance area had a couch and a small round table in front of it; it was apparently the living room. There were several oil lamps, one on a desk and another on a table by the far wall, and the rest were dispersed around the room. There was also a small ceiling chandelier. Just beyond that was the kitchen area. It had a large table compared to the house. The walls blocked the view of it, but behind the table there was a large window and a collection of glass bottles. To the farthest left of the living area there was a hallway and a door. There was another door not far from that. Then there was the kitchen, and farther to the right there was a door.

"My room is this way." They followed her to the door farthest to the left.

Inside her room the bed was in the upper left hand corner. There was a woven large chest on top of a wooden trunk at the foot of her bed. Beyond that there was a closet and a wooden chest in the space between the closet and the door. There was a small table beside the head of her bed where an oil lamp was and then under the first window was a shelf. There was another two shelves under the next two windows. The curtains were made of a lightweight material and yellow. All three windows were paned, four. There was a woven carrying box and a woven basket just before the door. A few knick knacks and items lay about on the floor. She picked them up quickly. She checked the window and went under her bed pulling out a small trunk. She reached into the chest pocket of her yellow outfit and pulled out a key. She unlocked it and pulled out various items. She pulled out colored shells, sparkling rocks, a couple of geodes and last but not least a small pouch, she emptied it out and they watches as coins fell out. There were a couple gold coins, but they were mostly silver and bronze. There were also a few slips of paper money. She pushed the trunk back and went under her bed and pulled out a woven basket, revealing her crystal collection. She thought for a second and emptied it all out. She picked a medium small woven basket off the shelf, and she found a few coins in there as well, and some more shells. She put all the coins in the first compartment, the money went in the next one, she lifted it out to the side and laid the crystals in the long slots, and she then carefully placed the shells in the long slots along the bottom of the tray and proceeded to close up the box. She looked at Kairi.

"Does Cloud know how to trade?" asked Selphie. Kairi nodded.

"Cloud is the best trader we have, he's teaching Eri." Namine said proudly.

"Good, then he'll know how to use trade for these right?" Kairi and Namine nodded. Selphie nodded. She hugged the chest.

"I'm going to miss them all." Namine and Kairi looked at each other. Neither one had the heart to tell Selphie that her prized treasures would fetch little on any market outside of Destiny Island or the traders who came there. Maybe somewhere they would be worth something, but certainly not around the land Castle Oblivion was in. Selphie stood up.

"Well, I guess I better pack up right?" they nodded, and to make up for their lack of courage, they helped her. They then took the toiletries and clothing, which her parents would think nothing of being missing, to the clubhouse, so that until they left, the alibi would be solid.

"She thinks these things will buy her a dress?" Zexion asked.

"She's only thirteen." Axel stated, "And she is sheltered. Of course, it would buy her a dress, just not a ball dress." Axel stretched. "I'll take care of this." He took the coins and the paper bills out of the box and placed them in his money pouch and tossed it at Zexion, it was now full. Zexion questioned him with his famous expression which Axel knew by heart.

"Give it to Cloud and tell him to buy the prettiest yellow dress he can find." Zexion casually tossed it into the shadow and looked at it. When he turned back, Axel was gone. He stared at the box and opened it; he once again looked over the useless crystals and shells. The girl thought they were precious. He was about to close it when he looked at them one more time. Perhaps there was more to these shells than he originally thought? He closed the box and pondered Axel's behavior. Zexion had the suspicion that his hormones were active again. This was his typical behavior when he was in need of sexual activity. With whom was the only thing that Zexion wasn't sure of.

Axel walked around until he heard the splashing and giggling, he pushed apart the plants to reveal Selphie, Namine, and Kairi. Eri was looking at him, Axel nodded and so did Eri. Namine turned to Axel.

"What are you doing?" she asked hands on her hips. Kairi and Selphie turned to him. He rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to be doing something?" he asked stepping out into the open.

"Generally one does not hide without reason."

"True." Axel conceded. "Maybe I am testing the skills of your lover; perhaps I am doing nothing more than making sure you four are not making any trouble." Selphie turned to Kairi.

"What's a lover?" Kairi shrugged and Namine blushed. Axel chuckled and turned to Selphie.

"A lover is someone you care deeply for; of course sometimes you may not care a thing for them." Selphie tilted her head in confusion. He shook his head smiling. "Anyways, I need to talk to you. . . . About travel arrangements." He looked at the look on Namine's face. She narrowed her eyes at him. Selphie nodded and ran over to him. He turned to Kairi and Namine. "Go find Zexion and ask him when he plans on leaving."

When they were some distance away he turned to Selphie.

"Selphie, I think I should perhaps tell you the truth."

"Truth?" he turned to her.

"You see, I am not as nice as I seem." She turned.

"What do you mean; does this have something to do with lovers?"

"No you don't need to worry about them. But there is something you do need to worry about."

"Oh?" she asked. "What is that?"

"You see, I only took your money, and combined it with mine, Cloud should buy you a particularly beautiful dress with that, Zexion will probably donate something to the cause as well." He turned to her. "I never do anything for free." She looked at him.

"But. . . ." he held up a hand to interrupt her.

"Whether or not you asked for it, accepted it, or knew about it I gave it to you, and therefore you owe me." He looked at her. "And you should know I am very expensive."

"Hmm," Selphie looked up at him. "What do you want?" He smiled and chuckled.

"Something that only you as a young romantic woman can give me." She blinked confused at him.

Kairi walked out to the beach and sat down and hugged her knees. Where were Selphie and Axel? They had gone off somewhere and Zexion had seen neither, and as far as she knew Eri and Namine had not seen them either. Not that she had had a chance to ask them. She turned at the crunch of sand. Axel stood there and he sat down.

"Hello Kairi."

"Where's Selphie?"

"She went back to the clubhouse." She turned to him, he was radiating heat. And there was a small bit of perspiration on his forehead.

"You're sweating." He looked at her.

"Yes, this place is hot, using my fire abilities, certainly made things hotter." He looked at her. "Of course, it didn't bother me, but that doesn't mean my body doesn't sweat." She turned to him.

"What were you using your fire ability on?" He looked at the ocean and then at her.

"Kairi, do you remember what you said about missing this place?"

"Of course, that was only earlier today."

"Well, I made something for you, Selphie helped me find it." She looked at him. He fished something out of his pocket. And there in his hand was a bracelet. She blinked. The bracelet was a bent crystal and where the two points were there was a shell.

"Axel. . . ." she looked up at him. "I don't know what to say." He laughed.

"From what I understand, thank you is a typically good response." She laughed.

"Yes, thank you." He handed it to her and she slipped it on. "So you used your fire ability to bend it."

"Yes, I had to be careful, but it worked." She looked at it; it was a pink crystal and a white and pink shell. She looked at Axel.

"Axel?" he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"You called Namine and Eri lovers." He nodded. "What do they do; lovers?" He shrugged.

"They do various things."

"What kinds of things?"

"All kinds." Kairi sighed. Axel looked at her.

"Were you thinking something specific?" she nodded. He waited, but the silence seemed to continue. "What were you thinking?"

"I saw Eri and Namine, they were on the other side of the beach; I guess they didn't think anyone would be watching. They were naked, and Eri was on top of her and it looked like he was pushing on her." He shook his head.

"Pushing into her is more appropriate." She looked at him. "But I guess that is close enough."

"Into her?" he looked at her.

"You really don't know anything about sex do you?"

"Sex?" she was confused, she'd never heard of anything like that. He chuckled softly and turned to her.

"It's what lovers do. That is what actually makes them lovers."

"And it is called sex?"

"Yes, it's called sex, well, there are euphemisms, making love, doing it, banging, popping the cherry, in the case of a virgin, and a very nasty word." He smiled. "There are a few other words but I think that's enough."

"What's a virgin?" he looked at her. He shrugged.

"You," she looked at him confused.

"Me?" she asked. He nodded.

"A virgin is a person, male or female, who has never had sex, you are a virgin, and I am not."

"Is being a virgin bad?" he shook his head.

"No, it's not bad; it just means you haven't had sex." He looked out at the ocean. "There are differing opinions on the matter; it just depends on who you are."

"So, the fact that you've had sex, it doesn't mean you're a bad person." He shook his head.

"No, no it doesn't." he smiled at her. "You'd actually be surprised how many males you know have had sex." She looked up at him.

"Sora?" Axel blinked.

"No, no, Sora hasn't." she breathed. "No, Leon has," she looked up at him and blinked, "Cloud, Zexion, and of course Eri." He leaned back. "Not to mention Cid, and the whole organization."

"Even Larxene?" she asked in disbelief. Axel snorted and then coughed.

"Yes, even Larxene, not my particularly favorite person to bring up, but yes."

"I mean, women can have sex too, and not be bad." He looked at her.

"Do you think that Namine is bad?"

"No!" she looked at him horrified.

"Then I guess the answer is yes isn't it?" she laughed at her silliness.

"Yes, I suppose that was silly wasn't it."

"No, it was genuine, you're curious, and there are people out there that feel a woman shouldn't have sex before marriage."

"Do you think that?" he looked at her and then out to sea.

"You know it's funny, a man can have sex as many times as he likes, and nothing's wrong with that, but let a woman do it and," he hesitated and shook his head. "There's something wrong with it. Well, if the man isn't married, then odds are neither is the woman, so I find it a little hypocritical." She looked at him. He shook his head.

"No, and I think anyone who does have an issue with a woman having sex before marriage is shallow minded."

"You know a lot about sex."

"I know a lot about a lot of things." Kairi breathed and hugged her knees tighter. Axel looked at her.

"It feels strange doesn't it?" he asked without looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" she did not look at him.

"Desire, lust." He side glanced at her, she turned slightly to him and he hid his smile.

"Desire. . . ? Is that what this is?"

"Is it a sensation in your vagina?" she shook her head and blinked at him.

"My what?"

"Your womanhood." He stated. "The place between your legs."

"Oh, yes."

"Yes, that is desire."

"Why am I feeling it?" he sighed.

"Now this is where things get complicated." He turned to her. "You see, sex is actually very natural, subconsciously, that is, the part of our mind we can't access. . . ." Kairi looked at him blankly. "Hmm. . . ." he smiled.

"Who taught you how to breathe?"

"You mean, with swimming and such?"

"No, I mean just breathing period." She looked at him blankly.

"No one, I just knew how to do it, everyone does."

"Exactly, that's how I was too. Breathing of course is an instinct; our bodies just know how to do it." He looked at her and shook his head. "There's a lot of science behind it, but frankly I don't understand enough of it, and I don't think you will either. Suffice it to say, we know about sex, our bodies recognize it and they give us the ability to do so at the right time."

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"Well, they give us the feeling, like you have, Desire, and before that, they give us the equipment and they prepare us until the appropriate time for it. Sex is how we reproduce."

"So basically, sex is instinct."

"Yes, sex is instinct, and about your age is when the hormones typically start to kick in."

"Hormones?"

"They are the things that transition us into adulthood as teenagers and they make us desire sex." He looked at her. "Of course, it doesn't work if you don't know what it is, but once you do and you understand the hormones start to kick in, and once you really start to understand it, that is when you start to desire it." Axel finished and there was silent.

"You said that we all ready had the equipment?"

"Yes, the body parts. We are born with everything necessary to have sex."

"And you said that the hormones let us know when we should start to have sex?"

"I said that they make us desire sex, but essentially yes."

"So, just because you feel desire, doesn't mean you're ready?"

"Well being ready is more of a personal matter. You have to make the decision of when you are ready to have sex."

"I'm confused." He breathed.

"Okay, technically, when desire begins at about this age, the body is ready for sex, but whether or not the person is emotionally ready is a different story."

"I see." She looked at him. "Can a person be emotionally ready when they first have desire?"

"Oh yes, for many males they are, some females even are."

"I see." She said.

"Well, does that answer all your questions?"

"All but one."

"Okay."

"Will you have sex with me?" he turned to her with widened eyes.

"What?"

"Axel, you've been patient, and very nice, and I don't know, I just feel like, you might be the right one, no, like you are." He rubbed his eyes.

"Kairi, I have a confession." She sat up.

"Oh?" He shook his head.

"I have taken advantage of the fact that you and Sora are fighting, I've maybe been a little more polite than normal."

"Why?"

"Because, something about you," he looked at her, "I was attracted to you, I still am."

"You like me?" he nodded.

"Maybe not the way Sora does, but I like you all the same." He lay down on his side and looked at her. "And I knew the advantage of the beach, and the advantage of the bracelet. Not to mention Eri and Namine."

"You didn't know I'd find them." He snickered. She looked at him.

"You, you did?" he turned onto his back.

"I practically arranged the whole thing, details aren't important, and as I've said, you wouldn't understand." He blinked. Suddenly Kairi was straddling him at his waist. He looked at her. "That isn't wise."

"I saw Namine on top of Eri." He breathed and she looked at him.

"You shouldn't be there."

_He doesn't want me up here, so what is the next move?_ The answer came as soon as she asked. She moved her legs to lie in between his and lay down on top of him. She heard him inhale and felt it.

"So you wanted this then." As she spoke she lay down more and could feel something rise below his waist. It shocked her and caused her to jump, her upper half went up and the lower half came down on him. He grabbed her wrist. He was sitting up now. She could see a look in his eyes, a deep hunger, and wondered for a brief moment if she really caused that hunger; and if her eyes looked like that. He exhaled.

"Are you sure, that you want this?" She nodded. He shook his head with a smile. "Then I have one more question."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Do you want someplace a little more private?" she looked at him and realized he was serious. She nodded smiling. He stood up and led her to a place a little down from where they were where there were rocks to hide the next bit of beach. Axel looked around.

"Private enough?" she looked around and nodded. "Good, now lie down."

Kairi had to control her breathing, it felt so good, and they had barely started. Axel had said because she was still a virgin and young they would take it slow. He had kissed her, deep kisses, nothing like the kiss on the cheek from Sora or Riku, or the kisses from her parents. They were deep and demanding. While he kissed her, his hands moved slowly all over her body. They massaged her entire body, and it felt amazing. He was careful never to touch the lower half, only the top half. He had all ready taken off his robe and was now in a pair of black breeches that were under his robe. They had taken off their shoes. He was kissing her neck.

"Are you sure?" it was low and muffled.

"Yes." Her voice was breathy, she felt like her lungs would burst and her heart would pop out of her chest. He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the side, he kissed her again as his hands moved quickly; her braw came off and was tossed to the side as well. She gasped as he nuzzled the hollow between her breasts.

This was a bad idea. Axel knew it with every iota of his being. He had begun this whole thing to piss off Sora. And then she just proved to be too nice, this whole thing had to do with that damn ball. How many times had he been made fun of for enjoying a good ball? Everything would be fine if she wouldn't be so eager, maybe he should have lied. He definitely should have, because he was at a dangerous disadvantage. He had actually begun to develop feelings for her, and she had given him her full consent to have sex with her. But the other problem was she was at a terrible disadvantage as well, he was more than four times her match and his erection was pressing. Not to mention her scent was intoxicating. He'd been way too long without sex. But if he moved too fast, he would probably hurt her. She'd probably be hurt at the end of this anyways, no reason to add physical injury to emotional. No woman in her right mind would not regret this and yet the thought that she might hurt him. But he couldn't stop himself if he wanted to. That slip had set it. He wasn't sure he could have walked away if she had said no. It was bad enough that seeing her alone on the beach had been enough. He had almost done it right then and there, if not for those meddling kids he might have. He focused; he had to get a hold over everything. If she was going to hate him after this, the only thing he could do was make this as pleasurable for her as he could. Nevermind that it was more than he could handle; he wasn't sure which prospect was worse. The prospect that she would hate him or that she would want to be with him? Was that even a prospect? Heaven help him if it was.

Axel had told her to keep her arms and hands down because she wasn't sure what to do. He had said leave everything to him. And that was just what she was doing. His hands moved slowly down to her waist. He was kissing her all the way down until his lips touched just below her belly button. He raised his head up only a little.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to continue? There's no going back after this point Kairi. None whatsoever, if you have any doubts, then voice them now. Because no matter what happens, we will go all the way." She shook her head.

"I'm ready, and I'm absolutely sure about that." He looked at her eyes as they looked into his. She was ready. He couldn't explain what it was, but he wasn't entirely sure she would regret this.

Axel undid her pants and gently removed all articles of clothing on her lower half and Kairi couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. But she swallowed it.

Axel shouldn't have been surprised that she surpassed his fantasy, but her body was breathtaking. He wouldn't lie. He breathed and looked at Kairi. He needed to explain what would happen; he could all ready see the confusion and slight fear.

"Kairi?" she was quick to respond.

"I'm sure."

"It's too late to go back if you aren't, but I want to know if it will make you feel better to know what will happen next." She nodded.

"Yes please." A shudder rocked through him, that breathy reply, desire was drugging both of them, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He touched the outside folds and felt her jump in shock; he could all ready feel the moisture. He stroked the edges of the folds and felt the tremor issue through her body.

"As there is a hole here, in you, there is something attached to me to fit it." he removed his breeches so she could see it. She gasped and stared at it. She swallowed.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a moment." He said. He bent down and kissed her. His hands found her breasts and he cupped them and squeezed. He massaged her breasts for a few more moments and then he gave her one last kiss before he moved to her throat, which was when he put his hand on either side of her. And then he kissed her chest and entered her.

Kairi gasped, the pain was minute, barely noticeable. The pleasure was exactly the opposite, it began faster than she imagined. He continued to push it into her repeatedly. He started going deeper and faster. She moaned.

Axel could hear her moan, and couldn't help his own. He could feel her, himself, feel the rhythm and the feel of her, it was different and amazing. He sucked on one of her breasts and propelled himself deeper than before at the same pace, smiling as he heard her gasp. He knew he was going to come before she did, most of the time, men did. He remembered that, he also remembered his particular talent.

Kairi gasped, something shot inside her and she looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Something normal, it's what happens when the man comes."

"When the man comes, isn't it over?"

"No my dear, you just hold on. You'll feel it soon enough." Kairi swallowed and breathed.

"Axel, Axel I think it's enough."

"I told you Kairi, once we got to this point, no going back. No stopping, don't worry, you'll feel it soon." Axel sat straight up and entered her harder.

Kairi's back arched, it was hard and pushed into her faster than before, she felt like it was going to poke through her. He breathed, she could feel something happening.

It wasn't long until she felt the rush of liquid again and she felt a strange pleasurable vibrating sensation down there. There were two more thrusts and she felt it. It was between a gasp and a choke. She breathed and looked at Axel.

"You were right." She got up on her elbows.

"Oh no, we're not done."

"What?" he kissed her.

"Just relax, we're almost done."

Axel wasn't entirely sure what was going on, he just couldn't handle it, he could handle multiple orgasms and he didn't have enough. He felt too charged up, and there was no one nearby. He had to finish up. So he thought of the only thing he could. He turned Kairi over, she struggled slightly at first.

"It's just another part of sex, don't worry, it won't hurt."

Kairi jumped as he entered her. She hadn't been told about that. It hurt a little bit longer than before, but it ceased and she soon fell into the rhythm of before. She moaned and he continued pushing hard and fast. She felt the liquid in there too. This was more than she had planned on, but it just felt so good that she couldn't say no. He pulled out of her and turned her over and kissed her.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Not really." She looked at him.

"It wasn't enough? Did I do something wrong?" he laughed.

"My dear, the problem is you were too good." He kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Too good?" she asked confused.

"Yes, too good." He laid his head on her chest. "You're driving me mad."

"Really?" she wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't know what you're doing. I could go on for a while now." He chuckled. "I could really go for a threesome."

"A threesome?" he shook his head.

"Never."

"What is it?"

"Two men and a woman typically."

"You can do that?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, well, one man and two women can be done, but typically it's two men and one woman."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but I wouldn't dare suggest it."

"I won't let you go." She said breathless. He looked at her.

"You realize that if you give me a reason then I will push into you again." She rolled on top of him. He growled.

"Zexion!" he suddenly appeared smirking.

"I can see you have your work cut out for you."

"I can't get her to listen. And I need her too badly to walk away."

"Need her?" he asked in disbelief.

"Zexion, he wants a threesome." Kairi said. She looked at him. "He wants it but he won't do it." Zexion smirked.

"I ought to help just to spite."

"Zexion don't you dare."

Zexion breathed as Axel pushed Kairi onto him, he as beginning to understand the problem with her, he wasn't sure what it was but she was intoxicating. He wasn't sure how long either one of them could this up, but one thing he couldn't deny, it felt good.

Namine appeared in a sleeveless strapless pale blue satin gown. It was just above skin tight at the chest and abdomen. The skirt was seemingly starched out, except that it twirled when she spun. Kairi appeared in a violet dress. It clung to her body in all the right spots, but it clung loosely, so it was not a form fitting typed dress. It merely outlined her shape, everyone agreed it was tasteful. It was floor length and had four slits; they were mid calf, halfway below the knee, front, back, and both sides. The dress had straps that came up and tied behind her neck. Axel had picked it out for her, not that she had told anyone. She wore her new bracelet. Yuffie was in a dark green dress, it had a sleeve that hung over her left elbow, the right shoulder and elbow were bare. It went around covering her chest and then it showed her stomach except for the right side, where the top connected to a long flowing out skirt that dusted the floor. She had removed her hair band and fixed her hair so it hung long and wore her yellow scarf. Aerith wore a pink dress, with a top similar to her own, and just a long pink skirt that hung on her form accentuating her womanly curves. She wore a light pink underskirt that could be seen through the waist high slits. Selphie wore a yellow gown that puffed up at the shoulder slightly and then had tight sleeves and clung to her torso only to bell out from the waist down. It was of course yellow. Around her neck was a choker of her crystals. And there was a longer necklace with all her precious shells. The choker had two rows, the second row resting on the spot where crystals met so that you could see all of the individual crystals.

Axel wore a red suit, Zexion a black one, Leon a white one, Eri a blue one, Riku a green one, and Cloud wore a blue-black colored one.

For the opening dance, Kairi and Axel danced together, Leon and Aerith danced together, Riku and Yuffie danced together, Namine and Eri danced together, and Cloud and Selphie danced together. Aerith and Kairi did occasionally go to dance wit Zexion, but they stayed with the same people. DiZ sent his apologies, he was not fond of parties, and as promised, Sora never came to the party.

There was an intermission during which Kairi went to the bathroom. She was on her way back when out of nowhere she was pulled into a closet. Before she could get a word out, she was kissed, it was deep and demanding, she smiled.

"Hello Axel."

"Hello Kairi." She was lifted up as was her skirt, while her undergarments went down. He kissed her to muffle the gasp as he entered her. He pushed her up against the wall as he entered her repeatedly. She was not surprised to not feel that ejaculation. That's what he had called it. He told her that he had learned how to have climax without it. Apparently something that took practice.

"I thought we were going to do this later."

"I couldn't wait." Kairi threw her head back and a gasp escaped as she reached climax. Axel released her.

Axel's favorite dance was salsa, so when the music began he pulled Kairi out and guided her to the beat. They laughed as the slow song started.

Axel looked at her, she was beautiful, and he felt good. He felt alive, and they had something, something physical, purely physical. He couldn't remember someone who made him feel so strong, and who felt so good. She spun back to him and he could see easily the infatuation in her eyes. Tonight would be wonderful.

Kairi and Axel were still together for a month after the ball, much to Sora's chagrin, not that he said anything. Not normally.

"What do you see in him?" she blinked.

"What?" Sora looked at her.

"What do you see in him?" she smiled and shrugged.

"He feels good." Sora blinked.

"What does that mean?" She shook her head smiling.

He entered her slow, focusing on penetration and depth, slowly bring on the climax. She gasped and arched her back pushing herself forward to maximize the depth he reached. He pushed and pushed, finally sometime later he reached climax at the same time she did.

"I need a drink." He said. He pulled the wine bottle over. He got a devilish smirk.

"What are you up to?" she asked. She gasped as he shoved the bottle up as far as it would go. He then entered her from behind. She gasped and moaned as the bottle went in farther than anything had before and he pushed it in further. When he reached his second climax he pulled it out. She gasped.

"That was most rude." She said looking at him.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" She smiled and got down on her knees.

He jerked for a moment as she sucked on it. Then he felt the immense pleasure that always followed such actions. He drank from the bottle grinning with closed eyes as he let the pleasure overwhelm him. She knew when he reached climax and she teased him by stopping just beforehand and then continued. He moaned and she released. He took one last drink.

"You'll pay for that one my dear."

"Will I?" she asked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Eri, it's beautiful!" Namine stared at it. It was a jeweled brooch, or garnets, rubies, diamonds and sapphires. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said.

"I love it." She replied, she kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and returned the favor.

"Good." They smiled at each other and Eri pinned the brooch on her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kairi." She turned.

"Axel." She smiled.

"I have a present for you." She blinked.

"For. . . for me?" she asked confused.

"Of course, unless you know of another Kairi." He replied with a smile. She smiled back. She had come to love the smile. What did she see in him indeed? And she was foolish to have any doubts about him. She was beginning to get spoiled. He held out a long box to her. She opened it and gasped. There were three black velvet chokers each with a strip of jewels in the center. The first was amber colored, almost like fire in jewel form, they were pear shaped. The second was round diamonds, and the third was a violet oval shaped gem with just a hit of pink in the light.

"Axel, they're beautiful." He smiled.

"I thought you would like them." He said putting the one with diamonds on. "The first is bastnaesite, the second is diamonds, and the third is lavender spinel."

"I've never heard of the other two."

"Bastnaesite is rare, the spinel is just a little bit unknown." He finished tying it and stepped back. She turned to him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you look amazing." He said. He bent down to her ear. "Are you terribly busy?"

"No." she looked at him. "What did you have in mind?"

The assault on the senses was strange, it was frightening because she had to take deeper breaths but all the same, it was amazing. Axel had given her the chokers because apparently when your throat was slightly constricted it made sex more exciting. It certainly seemed to work. If this is what it felt like with just one, imagine what it felt like with all three. She felt climax coming and felt him stop and just do short thrusts to tease. She had to ball her hands into fists, she couldn't take it and he knew it. She gasped as he shoved his whole body forward. That time he ejaculated. She looked at him and he undid the choker and kissed her neck.

"How do you feel?" she nodded.

"I feel fine, but that does feel better." She looked at him. "You slipped." He smiled and kissed her, then her neck.

"I know."

"I'll have to get you for that." She said stretching. "Maybe next time I'll be on top."

"Love, you can be anywhere you want."

"Mmm." She lied back as he nuzzled the space between her breasts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Riku, are these for me?" Yuffie asked he nodded looking a little flushed.

"I thought you might like them." She nodded.

"Thank you." She replied smelling them.

"So, did you want to do some sparring?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" She was ready to go when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned. "Oh, hi Aerith," she said looking at her slightly confused. Aerith was smiling with her eyes closed and shaking her head.

"Why don't I put these in water for you in your room?"

"Oh, thank you," Yuffie giggled sheepishly. Riku just smiled and Yuffie grinned.

"Coming?" he asked. She nodded and jumped down taking his arm. He held it out and off they walked.

Kairi arched her back and pushed farther down as she felt the climax. It made the breathing more difficult with two chokers and seemed to increase the pleasure three fold. He exploded inside her and she gasped, falling over him. He moaned. She smiled and closed her legs together. He smirked at her and turned over so that he was on top now.

"I see we are not finished Kairi." She breathed.

"I'm just resting."

"Oh, then you won't mind if I take over." Before she could answer he had begun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cloud," Selphie looked up at him eyes watering. "They are adorable." She snuggled the small mutt puppy and kitten. She looked up at him. "Thank you." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. Cloud's face softened for a moment.

"You're welcome. I thought you might like them." She nodded.

"What will you name them?" She looked at the small grey kitten. It was that grey that some cats have that carries a bluish tint.

"You're name is Mist." She looked at the puppy. "Cloud, what would you name him?" He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Me?" she nodded. He picked up the puppy. It was furry and grey; it almost resembled a wolf cub. The fur was a deep grey, and he was a pesky little creature on the way here. Cloud had a few bandaged bite marks. He nodded and raised the pup that looked at him with black eyes up in the air.

"Nimbus." He handed it back to her.

"Nimbus?" she thought a moment. "That's a type of cloud."

"Yes, a storm cloud."

"Oh." She smiled and nodded. She looked at the pup. "Hello Nimbus." She smiled at Cloud who smiled as well.

"Come on, let's get them situated." Cloud looked at her.

"In your room?" he asked.

"Of course, we can't leave them outside."

"No, we can't." he said, and followed slowly behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kairi would have been screaming if she could. Could a body actually not rip in two after this? Axel was riding her from behind while his hand and arm penetrated her. She could hardly breathe but it felt so good. She felt the climax coming and felt each end shoving in harder, faster, further, her back arched back as far as it could in response, and he just pushed in further. She'd never felt anything like this, pure ecstasy. She couldn't take much more of it. Suddenly pleasure exploded and flooded into her body, and then she saw blackness.

When she woke up, she felt something inside her; she opened her eyes to find Axel pushing into her still.

"Axel?" he pulled out and bent over her.

"Shh." He stroked her cheek. "You passed out, don't worry, go back to sleep."

"Not satisfied?" he chuckled.

"Like I said, you taste too good." He kissed her gently. "Go to sleep." She was all ready half way there, and as she fell asleep she felt something slip inside her and continue the slow rhythmic pulsing, as if to help her sleep. She closed her eyes and fell away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Leon!" Aerith looked at the staff. She looked up at him. It was hand carved rosewood, and she could feel the magic in it.

"I thought you might like it." She looked at him.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"You're welcome." She smiled and he smiled in return.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kairi." She turned.

"Zexion, what are you doing out here?" he shrugged.

"I thought I might get some air." He looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He looked at her.

"How do you feel?"

"Not very well I'm afraid." Kairi turned to him.

"Why not, are you ill?" she felt his forehead.

"No." he grabbed her hand. "I have been listening, through the shadows." He released her hand and looked at her. "What's wrong?" she looked at him.

"Nothing's wrong." Zexion shook his head. He turned to the castle.

"They think we're monsters." Kairi looked at the wall.

"Who thinks you're a monster?" she asked expecting to see something.

"Not just me, Axel too, and your friends, not that I can blame them." She looked at him.

"But you aren't." he chortled.

"Aren't we, Axel has made you depressed."

"He has not!" she looked at him. She stared him in the eyes and knew there were no lies, there was no grey either, there was no black and white though, he saw the world through a very different perspective. She tilted her head and he closed his eyes and just continued looking at her. She sighed.

"Zexion, do I have a real relationship with Axel?" he chuckled. "I'm being serious." He shook his head.

"I know, but it's funny question because it has multiple answers and you're asking the wrong person."

"Huh?" she looked at him confused. "I don't understand." He looked at her.

"There are many types of relationships, those with ones you are related to, familial, those with friends, and those with the one who is destined to be your other half." Kairi nodded. "There are also purely physical, or sexual relationships; those that one has with a lover." Kairi blinked and looked at him.

"Lovers aren't in love?"

"No, not really, some are, but quite generally the relationship is purely sexual." Kairi blinked again.

"Purely sexual?" he nodded.

"Of course there is a fondness for each other, a fondness that surpasses that of one's best-friend. But it is no match for that of a relation, generally, and no match for your other half, but it is a fondness that does last."

"So, you can have sex and not really love someone?" he looked at her perplexed.

"Isn't that what I said?" he looked at her and sighed. "Forgive me." He took her hand. "It is possible to have sex with someone and not love them, but I'm not saying that is the case." He looked at her. "You asked me if you and Axel have a relationship, why don't you ask him what being a couple means to him." She nodded.

"Do you think that will solve my problem?" he let go of her hand and placed his head in it.

"It will certainly solve mine. It's bound to solve one of our problems, and since your problem is not knowing, it's guaranteed to solve that part, the other part, I don't know, but I do know that one way or another it will solve mine."

"You mean them thinking that you're a monster?" he nodded.

"Right," she stood up. "Thank you Zexion."

"You're welcome, and Kairi," she turned, "thank you." She nodded.

"You're welcome." She went off to find Axel. A cup of tea appeared and he calmly sipped it.

Axel was lounging in the courtyard when Kairi found him.

"Kairi." He said not sitting up.

"Axel." She hopped up onto the garden wall. She put her hair behind her ears. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied. He sat up.

"What does it mean for us to be a couple to you?" he looked at her folding his hands and placing his head on them.

"Honestly?" he asked. His face had an air of seriousness she had never seen.

"Honestly." He nodded curtly, looked to the side a moment, he seemed to be gathering an answer. He faced her now.

"To me it means that I can ejaculate inside you without worrying about what people will say about you or me or our relationship." She looked at him. "Don't get me wrong, I do care about you Kairi, you are more than a friend, but you are not my other half, if I even have one. You are my lover."

"You have a fondness for me that surpasses that of your best friend." She said. He looked at her and she watched as a smile came over him, and then he began to laugh. After a few minutes of this, he stopped.

"I should have known you spoke with Zexion."

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked. He chuckled and just smiled at her.

"It's something he would say." He looked at her resting his hand on his fist. "So, you understand physical relationships?"

"He mentioned them, but I don't think I quite understand." He nodded smiling. He placed his arm down and slouched in the chair, resting his feet on the other chair.

"We have a purely physical relationship. It is based entirely on the desire to have sex. I wish no strings attached, you didn't necessarily want them so much as expect them, still expecting that meaning we're together requires certain details. Which was why watching the others bothered you so much." She looked at him.

"How did you know?" he smirked.

"I am an expert at games, toying with people's emotions is my specialty, you learn to recognize the signs." He waved his hand. "Not to mention Zexion and his groaning, he is so concerned with appearances." He blinked. "Sometimes, actually he is really quite difficult. You just sort of learn what is bound to bother him and what isn't. And of course, he always lets you know, so you end up knowing anyways." He finished with a smile.

"So then, we've had an entirely physical relationship, no real love."

"No, no love, that doesn't mean we don't care about each other, I know you care about me, and I do care about you, but not love." She jumped off the wall and leaned on the table one arm on her hip.

"So that means that we don't actually have to be together for a physical relationship." He looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Yes, it does mean precisely that."

"Then I can assume you won't mind continuing that physical relationship."

"Oh, I would be sore to discontinue it. And it just so happens, I've had something planned for this very moment."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Kairi couldn't stop gasping. She had no idea a tongue could do that, just him breathing caused a reaction. She moaned. He inhaled deeply.

"Aah!" she hit the grass and could feel his laughter. "Oh, oh, oh." He pulled out and she relaxed gasping for air.

"Now my dear, I think fair is fair." He said as she buttoned up her pants.

"Oh, fair is fair." She sat up and kissed him and knew when he felt it.

He tensed as she reached into his breeches and grabbed his manhood. She rubbed it tickling and he moaned. She sat up and pulled his manhood and her hand right underneath her "vagina" as he put it. She massaged it with her hand underneath, rubbing it against the cloth. He moaned and she could feel him stiffen. She moved the lower half of her body just over it gently, back and forth.

He didn't know where she learned this, but he hoped she knew more. It felt so good, he could hardly think and he could feel his desire and his penis rising. If she didn't hurry he was going to rip them off, he wasn't sure, but he was going to have to get her for this one. Oh god, he wished she would hurry up.

"I can make this last as long as I want." She said.

"Oh please, not much longer." She slid his dick in her undergarments and he closed his eyes in agony as she rubbed against it.

She rubbed the tip of his erection against her folds and he could feel the moisture all ready. Each movement was slow and teasing, bringing him closer. First the tip rubbed one fold, then she circled it above the entrance point, she then moved it down the other side slowly stroking it. Then she brought it across the opening in a zigzagging motion, he could feel the opening. She inserted just the tip, with the garments it was a tight fit, she massaged that small bit she allowed to enter. He grabbed her thighs to stop her and he shuddered with anticipation. He threw his head back as she gently scooted forward.

"You can't keep this up."

"Oh can't I?" she asked. Her voice was husky and she pulled back releasing his dick. Now instead of the just the entrance she rubbed her folds against the whole shaft. They were warm and moist, and he could feel that opening, he tried to hold it, he had to. He couldn't let her win. He just couldn't. But it was so hard. With each movement she brought him closer to climax, and he wasn't even inside her. She moved it closer again, this time surround his shaft with the folds ever so slightly, each time a little bit closer. She moved back and forth just a little bit, causing the folds to move, and for the shaft to slip slightly in and out. He was shuddering so hard he could no longer stand it. The fluid right before the release began sliding out, lubricating her folds and legs, and mixing with the sweat on the undergarments. Suddenly his dick was surrounded by moisture. He ripped the buttons off her pants and pulled them and her undergarments down and threw them off. He roughly pulled her legs apart and thrust inside her, no games, he just pushed, it wasn't even two thrusts before he was at climax and he didn't bother stopping it, he let the fluid flow into her. He breathed.

"Looks like I won." She said. He shook his head.

Kairi found herself shoved into the table. Axel spread her legs, grabbed her ankles and then squeezed them through a tight slot in the back of the chair.

"Owe." She said as he forced her other ankle through. "Axel, what are you doing?" she asked perplexed. He got on the table and pushed her wrists through two very tight slits. She tried to pull them out; they wouldn't budge. "Axel what are you-hugh!" she gasped. Her body jumped up as well, now she understood what he'd been doing. He'd folded up his pants into a large bundle; on it he'd rolled up her belt and placed it standing inside her pants. The legs were folded underneath, and because the buttons were ripped out, he used the backside of the pants. The backside of her pants was all that lat between her skin and the belt as it started to penetrate her from behind. The spread out position she was in held her down tight so that it was riding into her. Axel got onto the table and clasped her buttocks spreading them apart so that the belt fully penetrated her. She gasped. He wrapped his belt around her throat and he pulled it tight around her throat holding the two ends.

Kairi gasped in shock as he pushed into her. The pain which was minor before from them stretching disappeared into s pure euphoria. This could never be topped, and wow did it feel good. Everything was based on the rhythm, as he penetrated, he pulled the belt tight, and released as he pulled out, but it was all at a relentless pace. The thrill and the pleasure mixed with the rhythm and together it was all utterly intoxicating. He built up to her climax growing larger, pushing faster, and deeper, thrusting harder. She felt like she might tear in half and then she came.

Kairi lay there breathing for some time after she was unpinned. Axel breathed heavily and looked at her. She sat up and shook her head.

"My god." She looked at him. "That was amazing." He breathed.

"I know."

"How many tricks are there?" she asked.

"Hah, they are never-ending, always a new one." She got down and Axel caught her.

"You might want to relax a little bit." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm sore all over."

"Yes, I know how you feel."

"Well, you be such a good sir and take me to my room?"

"Discreetly?" he asked.

"I should hope so; I hardly think this is a fit state for anyone to see me in."

"Well then, your wish is my command."

"I shall have to be careful what I wish for then."

"Are you afraid of trying something new?" she looked at him and laughed.


End file.
